unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samuelcd1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Naughtydog Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TreatTheSickness (Talk) 19:00, October 10, 2010 Welcome!!! Hey, I've seen you on the ND forums. Welcome to the Wiki!--Klock101 19:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:uhh Hey, Samuel. I think you're talking about the news section on the homepage. I made a mistake there when I was adding the news about Uncharted 3's release date, but I changed it yesterday. Unfortunately, Wikia's cache can be a bit aggressive and the page you are seeing is not the most up do date version. This will have happened because you visited the page when the mistake was still there, and now that version of the page is what you're seeing. If you log out and log back in, the homepage should fully update. I know it's annoying, but I'll get in touch with Wikia about the issue. Thanks.--Klock101 08:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry man. I was in a bad mood that week and I probably shouldn't have taken it out on you. In regards to editing however, just please make sure you're editing for the sake of the Wiki and not for the top spot on the leaderboard. Just make sure all your edits have a point. Also, I've noticed that you're signing your posts strangely. Although there's nothing wrong with what you're doing, I'm not sure if you've noticed that there is a signature button at the top of the editing box. If you click it then your signature will be automatically added to the end of each post you make. Alternatively, you can add four tildes (the ~ symbol) to the end of each post. This will also generate your signature. Happy editing!--Klock101 20:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey Samuel. You can add as many categories as you like, just as long as they apply to the pages that they're on. You've been here for a while now and you've been editing pages well, so I trust you not to cheat the leaderboard. It's only really new users that ever try to cheat the system. If you have an account here and have been editing well, then you'll be fine. Also, to rename a page, you click on the dropdown arrow beside "Edit" and click on "Move." You will then be asked how you want to rename the page.--Klock101 13:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sub Categories Don't worry about the questions. I'm here to help. To add a category to different category's sub-category section, all you have to do is go to the category page you want to make a sub-category, and go to the bottom of the page. Then add it to whatever category you want and it will automatically become a sub-category of that page. For example, to make the category "Uncharted Characters" a sub-category of the category "Characters," you'd go to the "Uncharted Characters" category and add the "Characters" category to it.--Klock101 15:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Create all the categories that you want (well, as long as they're relevant). I don't think that there are any DLC medals though.--Klock101 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Please reply to this message at link provided As an active Uncharted wiki contributor, I am asking that you take the time to read this message. I am taking steps to get the achievement system removed from the Uncharted wiki as it has caused far more hassle than it is currently worth. I apologise to any editors that enjoyed having the achievement system, but in the long run, I feel that removing it for the time being is best. If/when the wiki reaches a larger size, with more active administrators to oversee it, then I would be happy to reinstate it. For now however, we do not have the manpower to control abusers of the system, who's edits are harmful to the wiki, and who's numbers have been growing recently. To have the achievement system removed, I must first have the support of members of the Uncharted wiki community. As a result, I will ask you to please leave a comment on this blog post showing your support. Thank you. --Klock101 19:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the category Due to the fact that the amount of redirects that would be required would cause havoc, it is not possible to move/rename categories. If you do happen to make a mistake with one, then all that can be done is to delete it. I've deleted the misspelled one. All you have to do now is make a new one.--Klock101 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Punctuation Seeing as there is a finite amount of medals, and that you are the one adding them to categories, then I'll say leave it as it is. When all of the medals are in their categories then there will be no need for anyone else to add pages to those categories, so it will be fine. The general rule to avoid situations like this with categories is to call anything related to Drake's Fortune "Uncharted," anything related to Among Thieves "Uncharted 2" and the same for Drake's Deception, "Uncharted 3." ie. "Category:Uncharted 2 medals" as opposed to "Category:Uncharted 2: Among Thieves medals." It avoids punctuation issues and is much easier and quicker to type.--Klock101 22:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Plunder medal values Hey Samuel. I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me the values of kill related medals in Plunder matches. I know that they were changed in 1.09 to deter kill farming, but I forget what value they have. I'd go online and check myself but my PS3 is broken.--Klock101 16:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medals Ok. Thanks for looking. Hopefully I'll get my ps3 fixed soon (or get a new one), so we can check then. Thanks again.--Klock101 23:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request I can assure you that we do more than welcome new users ;) If you look at a medal page, a game page, a music page, you'll notice the infoboxes at the right hand side. I assure you, they don't magically appear. Also, someone has to make sure that vandals are warned, and banned if the repeatedly offend. You also have to differentiate between vandals and inexperienced wiki users that would benefit from reading the Manual of Style and the . Also, the css and JavaScript have to be maintained and updated. A lot of things go on behind the scenes that don't appear on the "recent activity" page. We also handle any user complaints, suggestions, troubleshooting, etc. It's a learning experience, so I'll grant you the admin rights. You can give it a trial run and see what you think.--Klock101 19:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Ok. If you ever change your mind in the future, just let me know.--Klock101 18:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Miscellaneous Not really. Voice actors have the voice actor categories, Miscellaneous just means any other stuff NT92 19:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Because there is the Uncharted 1 & 2 voice actors Categories. Its not that it is wrong, just not needed NT92 19:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't, Miscellaneous just has the development studios and the ND forum. The Voice actors are in the Voice actor categoriesNT92 19:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) They are just Miscellaneous things, like the ND forum. NT92 19:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Its not like people won't know whats real and whats part of the game. And also nobody would search Real World or Miscellaneous, because they don't search Categories. NT92 19:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) In fact, neither Real World or Miscellaneous are needed. There is already Development studios and Forums categories NT92 19:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey Samuel. NT92 has let me know about the ongoing issue with the "Real World" category, and I have to say that I agree with him. I'm not saying that it was wrong to make the category, it's just that I really don't think that it works in the scope of this site. The "Real World" category works best on wikis with thousands of pages that require advanced category structuring, and even then it will only really appear on wikis whose subject is set in an alternate world to our own. Again, I'm not saying that you're wrong, and you are entitled to add whatever categories you want to pages. Just remember, this site can be edited by anyone and as a result, your edits can be challenged by other users. You may raise the point that you have been adding pages to the "Real World" category for a while now, and I have not said anything. It's a fair point, and the reason is that categories aren't my main concern on the site.As I told NT on his talk page, if I see someone adding blatantly wrong categories, I'll stop them. Otherwise, I'm fairly indifferent. The category system is there to help readers find pages with similar content to the one that they're reading and occasionally help editors find problematic pages (like "General Cleanup"). It's more based towards directing readers rather than editors, so keep this in mind. There's not a whole lot that I can do in this situation, it's going to have to be worked out between you and NT. Hopefully the two of you can come to a compromise, and if not then let me know and I'll sort the issue out.--Klock101 23:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request Uh, ok? Seeing as you've already changed your mind once, I'll give you the rights for a week and see how it goes. After that, we can make a decision.--Klock101 18:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) News Hey Samuel. I've been meaning to update the news format ever since the wiki redesign, and I've finally gotten round to it. You'll definitely notice it when you're on the homepage, but if the page looks the same as ever, click Ctrl and F5 to bypass the cache. Wikia can be a bitch with cache files sometimes, especially on the homepage. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 02:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi I choose what image I'm going to use for "Caption It!" just before I post it on the forum, so I haven't chosen yet. Upload it to the wiki and send me the link and I'll have a look.--Klock101 21:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Take as much time as you need.--Klock101 21:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'll definitely use it. Thanks!--Klock101 21:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki design Hey Samuel. Just to let you know that I'll be messing around with some of the colours/templates/JavaScript on the site over the next few days as I prepare the MonoBook skin. I'm guessing you've noticed the button beneath the Uncharted Wiki logo. Also, I'll be adding some new features like the clock above the Random Page/Featured Article buttons. Nothing major, but I thought I'd let you know in case you're wondering what's going on over the next while if the site changes at all. Also, I've added some new features from Wikia. If you check out a category page, you'll notice that instead of just textlinks, there are now images linking to each article. And, you can now make Top 10 lists (here's an example, I know it has 12 instead of 10, but Wikia refers to them as "Top 10 Lists.") If you want to make one of your own, then go to "Add a page" and make a page called "Top 10 list:LISTNAME HERE" Obviously replace the LISTNAME HERE text with the name of your list (I've called the example "Maps.") After that, the "top 10 list" creation interface should come up and it will take you through the rest.--Klock101 02:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well there is already the category for Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. The other sub-categories that are related to Uncharted 2 Multiplayer are different subjects, such as Boosters, Skins, Medals and Maps. NT92 21:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uncharted 2 hack You can still check its history through the restore menu. Nothing on Wikia tends to get deleted forever. The page said (copy and pasted word for word): Well you should know Harry Flynn but there has been a rumor that someone hacked Harry and made Ezio be playble this has not been Confirmed. Ezio is from The Assassins Creed sereis --Klock101 22:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Icons That's a great idea. I just had a go at doing it there and failed miserably, so I'll give it another shot tomorrow using a slightly more basic system than the one that I just tried. I'll keep you posted on the progress. --Klock101 23:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. I have an idea of how it will work, and the icons will be a template. Basically, all you will really have to do is go to an article and add for Drake's Fortune, for Among Thieves, for Drake's Deception. For something that appears in more than one game, you'll add . All going well, I'll have it up and running later today. I'll let you know when, and what the additional codes for Eye of Indra, Uncharted Portable, Drake's Trail, The Fourth Labyrinth and any others I think of. --Klock101 15:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icons With any luck, all articles will have the icons. The template is now called "Era," not games. I still have a few more icons to make (the 3 game and Eye of Indra ones were easy, but I have to make things like Drake's Trail and The Fourth Labyrinth from scratch). I'll keep you updated on the progress. I think it will be better to hold off on adding them to articles until they're all ready so we wont have to go back to articles repeatedly adding the missing ones. Shouldn't be much longer.--Klock101 18:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eras Sure. Just don't add anything to medal or treasure pages because I haven't done the icons yet. Here's a list of the icons and their codes: Template:Era. Be sure that games are listed in chronological order, followed by Eye of Indra. Things like music or actor should be listed before the games. Ex: First ACTOR/MUSIC (if applicable) Followed by GAMES (in chronological order) Then EYE OF INDRA Finally OTHER (Drake's Trail, Fourth Labyrinth, etc.) --Klock101 22:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Multiple eras are added in the one template and separated by a |, ex: --Klock101 23:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, make sure that the era template is the first thing on the page, above all other text. It wont work properly otherwise.--Klock101 23:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed them. Just remember, goes above everything else, even images.--Klock101 00:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've tweaked the Era template a little bit so it should look better on pages now. Just be sure to keep it at the top of the page and make sure you have no spaces before you type in .--Klock101 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Samuelcd1997 I will be looking forward to editing stuff on the Uncharted wiki and will be looking forward to keep in touch Unchartedfreak10 Re:Multiplayer gametypes Awesome. I wont have too much time to finish any of the other projects until mid-June, but after that, hopefully I can finish off whatever's left in time for Uncharted 3. Thanks for sorting out the gametypes.--Klock101 20:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Treasures OK, no problem. Cellbob 21:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine im not mad for deleting my article Re:Spammer They're not usually like that. He's been going around to a lot of wiki's, impersonating an admin at the Mass Effect wiki. He got over 90 pages on one of the other wikis. He's clearly in need of a life. I'm glad you blocked him before he did any more damage. I've reported him to wikia staff, so hopefully they'll ban him everywhere. --Klock101 13:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Article category tabs To tell you the truth, I have no idea what they are. I don't remember adding them to the list. I think that they might be the Era template, but I'm really not sure. --Klock101 13:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat feature Wikia are beta testing a new chat feature for wikis. It might be an idea to try it out? Full info here. Let me know what you think. --Klock101 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Last edited Wikia are in the process of removing the bar which contained those features. Apparently, in a recent round of testing on random wikis, it increased page editing by around 11%. You can still see page histories via the dropdown menu in the "Edit" button. --Klock101 18:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Some updates I've applied to Wikia to enable the chat feature I mentioned before. Unfortunately, they've stopped adding it to Wikis for a little while so they can fix some bugs. After that, we'll be in the first group to get it so hopefully it won't be too long. Also, I'd like your opinion on a beta feature that we can try out. It allows you to comment at the bottom of articles like you can on blog posts. It's an alternative (although not a replacement) to talk pages. It prevents other users from editing your messages (unless they're an admin) and might promote users to get involved, as it saves the effort of opening the talk page and having to edit with the wiki code. I'll enable it on the wiki so you can see what it's like, and decide whether to keep it depending on your reply. Thanks. --Klock101 22:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Top ten lists/homepage I'll be looking into moving some stuff around on the homepage over the summer (starting mid-June when my Leaving Cert exams finish). The affiliates section is taking up too much room as it is, so when I'm shuffling around the stuff then I'll see what I can do. I have a lot of ideas for things to add to the wiki over the summer, so I'll keep you posted. --Klock101 23:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Music I'm not sure how much you've used the infobox templates before, but if you're familiar with them, then you can skip most of this message. If you head over to one of the current music articles (Breaking and Entering for example), and open up the editing window you'll see the "Infobox piece" template. Basically, this template allows you to enter information and it converts this information into a the box you see on the right-hand side of the page. For the Breaking and Entering article, the infobox is as follows: Obviously you'll need to update each section for the individual pieces (name, length etc.) Some things like the image, caption and iTunes link will remain the same for each soundtrack. The prev and next should be in order of the Soundtrack's tracklisting. For your main question, the listen links. Beside the listen option above, you'll see: bwtOlnj2Zsg The only part of this you'll have to change is the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" bit. The listening option is from YouTube, and the listening bar is basically the YouTube player with the video screen size set so it doesn't appear. As you'll know, every YouTube video has a URL address. The Breaking and Entering vid is from this URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwtOlnj2Zsg If you look at the end of the URL, you'll see where the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" comes from. Each YouTube vid has this code, and it is always in the form v=CODE. All you need to do is copy the bit after the "v=" and put it where the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" is. I hope this explains everything. --Klock101 19:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Drake's Fortune infobox There's already a Drake's Fortune infobox set up in the Nate's Theme article. It has the image and iTunes link and is ready to go. Thanks for working on these articles. On another note (just as a heads up), I'll be away this weekend, and unavailable from now until sometime Sunday evening, so if you leave any messages I won't be able to answer until then. --Klock101 22:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Code Here you go: --Klock101 13:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow You've been busy :) Awesome work. You're right, there will be a lot to do when Uc3 comes out, but new releases/announcements usually bring in new editors. The number will more than likely rise slightly around E3 and even more during the beta. --Klock101 19:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually you can help me with something. I played the demo for the first Uncharted game a few years ago, but I was too young to get it myself at the time, and it eventually lost my attention. But seeing the upcoming release of Uncharted 3, I'm wondering if I should get it. I had this same issue with the Assassin's Creed series; I wanted to get the first one, but as with Uncharted, I was too young to get it. I recently bought Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and loved it, and so I had to get Assassin's Creed II and the first one to figure out how everything came together. So I wound up playing the series backwards. I've read the summaries here of the first and second Uncharted games, so I have the general idea behind them. My question is this: If I do decide to get into the Uncharted series, would it be to my advantage to play the first two before the third? Or should I just jump right into Uncharted 3? Sorry! I left the last message asking about the Uncharted series, but I forgot to put in a title. Sorry about that! Eaglewulf23 21:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome message I've been wondering how to change that myself. Each time it's added to a page, it gives the name of a random admin, so you have as much chance of being displayed as me or NT92. I'll try to find out and see if there's a way to put all of our signatures on it. --Klock101 12:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum post Um, do you mean this one? --Klock101 18:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm not sure I'll play the first one, but Uncharted 2 seems pretty cool. Thanks for the reccomendation. Eaglewulf23 19:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Forums Unfortunately, Wikia forums are a bit fickle, and you have to categorise which forum section you want your topic to go into by adding one of the following at the top of each new thread: If you don't add one of these, your thread wont appear in the forums, and only appears in the recent activity. I've tried to figure out a way to make it automatically sort the threads based on which section it's created in, but I've had no luck. --Klock101 20:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cast and Crew You an add them to the category if you like. I created the category earlier but I didn't have time to add all the other pages to it. --Klock101 22:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC)